


And After

by lovelightburn



Category: The Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelightburn/pseuds/lovelightburn
Summary: One-shots of Linden and Holder's life after the finale. Rating may change in the future.





	1. Piggy Paint

**Author's Note:**

> So. I haven't written in a loooooong time but I just did my bi-sometimes-tri-annual rewatch and I had some plotbunnies that wouldn't leave me alone. So here they are. Some may get more R-rated in the future. The characters obviously aren't mine but any mistakes are. Piggy Paints are also a real thing and not my idea.
> 
> Also, the kiss and them driving away together is canon even if it wasn't filmed. Thanks for reading.

Piggy Paint

His place was nothing fancy but in a better neighborhood and larger than his old one. Still a green flowerpot on the front porch and a corner of knowledge. But among his own books about spirituality, beat up encyclopedias, and dog eared healthy cookbooks are storybooks and coloring books. There isn't an empty inch on the fridge, it is papered with colored pictures and school assignments with the name Kalia scrawled in the corner. On the walls and nearly every flat surface are photographs of her.

"Oh, Holder, she's adorable," Sarah says.

"Was there ever a doubt, look at her pops," he says smoothly. "That's my little lady. This was when she was born, and this was her first time eating. That was right after she took her first steps. There's her and her moms, and then the three of us on her last birthday."

He pointed proudly to each picture and she could see the joy in every line of his body.

"I love her nails," Sarah said. In one picture of Kalia held up a sign that said "My First Day of School" and beamed brightly. Her nails were each painted a different color.

"Ah, yeah, that's her ma's doings. I don't really like it, ya know there's all kinds of chemicals in nail polish. Phtalates, toluene, formaldehyde. Stuff will make you grow another foot or something. But she likes it and I'm outnumbered," Stephen joked. "Now come on, I'll give you the rest of the tour."

Past the kitchen was a hallway leading to three bedrooms and a bathroom. Bright construction paper letters proclaimed one door as Kalia's. Across from it was a sparsely decorated guest room with a weight bench in the corner.

"Gotta keep the dad bod away," he explained.

There was a futon on the opposite wall. Gesturing to it, he said, "You're welcome to stay here, ya know."

"Holder --," she began.

" _Linden_. Don't you think we're past the last name thing? That big ol' kiss you laid on me back at the church made me think so," he teased.

"Quit it," she replied and he was amazed to see that she was starting to blush.

"I could get used to seeing you blush," he said, grinning. "And if you wanna lay another one on me, I wouldn't object to that, neither."

" _Stephen_ ," she started again. "What is Kalia going to think if she just comes home to find some strange woman in your house?"

"You're not a strange woman. You're my friend."

She smiled but was clearly still unsure.

"And anyway, I'm not picking her up from Caroline's until Saturday. Just stay until you can figure out what you're doing next. No pressure."

He reached out a hand and she took it and let him pull her into his arms. He rested his head on top of hers and said quietly, "I would just like to have you here."

She was silent for a moment, but didn't make a move to pull away.

"I would need some things," she finally murmured into his chest. "I was planning to keep moving, I'm not ready for all of this rain."

"I got a poncho you can borrow. It's Kalia's but y'all are about the same height so it should work."

She scrunched up her face and attempted a fierce look but he just snickered. He reached out a gave a strand of her hair a light tug.

"There's a Target a couple of blocks over. Just promise me you won't be three states away by the time I finish dinner."

************

She came back laden with a few shopping bags. Seattle-friendly clothing, toiletries, and other odds and ends. One red and white bag she set on the table and said, "I saw this and thought of you," before taking the rest to the guest room.

He finished transferring the stirfry he had made from the wok to the bowl and carried it to the table. Setting it down, he picked up the bag. Inside was a package that said Piggy Paint. There were five bottles of brightly colored nail polish and a bottle of remover. The description on the back of the box said the polishes were free of harsh chemicals, hypoallergenic, and odor free. He smiled when he realized that she had gotten a set of five so that Kalia could paint each finger a different color.

"Wow. I didn't even know these were a thing," he said. "Her birthday party is Saturday, this is a great present."

"I just saw it and thought you might like it," she replied. "Just...they're from you, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, alright. Thank you though, Sarah," he said sincerely. "Thanks for thinking of her."

"You're welcome, _Stephen_ ," she said, smiling.

"Now, come eat. I still got my Poison Control magnet on the fridge so signal me if you feel like you're about to keel over from all this healthy food. Like bug out your eyes and grab your throat or something."

  
  
The end for now.


	2. Something To Talk About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linden and Holder talk about her plans and where they're going with their relationship. Rated F for Fluff.

Something To Talk About

They were sitting on his couch, having coffee before he left to facilitate his first meeting for the day. She was telling him all about Jack. How he had discovered an affinity for rowing in high school and was on the college team. How he had been one of his class’s salutatorians and was offered multiple scholarships. The pride was evident in her voice and there was no denying that she was discussing her favorite thing in life.

“And he has a girlfriend. They seem pretty serious, together since the beginning of freshman year.”

“Aw, little man is all grown up. Does mama bear approve?”

“I do,” she said with a smile. “I’ve met her and she’s great.”

"What about you?" he asked playfully. "You leave a string of broken hearts all across the U.S.?"

"Not so much," she replied, with an eyeroll. "I, uh, actually took a page out of your book. I've been celibate. Since I left Seattle."

"Oh snap. No one's dialed 1-900-Linden?"

"Nah. I've had friends but haven't wanted to get involved beyond that. Finding out your lover is a serial killer can have that effect," she said wryly. She looked down at her mug.

"And...you and Caroline?" she asked after a moment.

"Yeeeah, we didn't make it down the aisle. Split after Kalia was born. We wanted different things.”

“I’m sorry,” Sarah told him.

“It’s all good. Ya know way back when we were talking about that young thang you were entertaining? Boatman Cody?"

"Quit," she said warningly. "But yes."

"That's how it was. We got together as an A.D.A. and a badass detective on his way to being a sergeant. Armani suits and all that. She didn't know about me and ol' Christy or any of that. And when I stopped trying to pretend, started smoking cigarettes again, busted the hoodies back out and started focusing on my recovery again...it was different. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't change it for the world. Got my baby from it. But it wasn't real. She didn't see me, not really."

"Amicable?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, no hard feelings. She's got a man, another hotshot lawyer. They've been together for awhile now. And I'm where I want to be. I'm trying to be a good daddy. Strong in my recovery and helping others in theirs. Happy joyous and free."

"That's great," Linden said. "You're doing a great thing."

"I'm trying," he said, smiling warmly at her. She returned it before looking down to take a sip from her mug.

"Soooo," Holder said. "What do you want to do? Since you're staying. Since you just couldn't resist this sexiness." He gave her an exaggerated wink, which made her chuckle before she answered.

She reached out to set her mug on the coffee table. "Well. I want my own place. I don't want to overwhelm Kalia. If she's used to being the only girl in your life, it could be a lot for her. So, my own place...but close," she finished with a smile.

"I can work with that," he replied.

"As for work...I think I'll play it by ear. I've got some money saved, I'll be good for awhile."

"Sounds good to me. Because you know, I _do_ got it like that, but maybe not sugar daddy level."

"Duly noted," she said, amused. "You're so weird."

"Now, next order of business," Holder said, as if he hadn't heard her. "What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah replied, looking down and fiddling with the long sleeve of her shirt.

"C'mon now, Sarah. Don't be shy," he teased. "Are we doing this? Are you here with me?"

"Obviously I am," she replied, reddening. She was meeting his gaze but just. He could tell that she wanted to run away from any talk about feelings or commitment.

"I'm just saying," he said, setting his mug on the coffee table before reaching out to take her hand. "I'm ready to see where this goes. You've always seen me. All those times we felt something but changed the subject. Or about lost our damn minds about each other being lost or kidnapped or whatever the shit was...it was right there. Right in front of us. No pressure but...I'm all in. If you are."

Silence.

"I am," she replied finally. She had looked down at their hands while he was talking but now she met his gaze. “I’m all in. I want to see where this goes too."

Twelve words. It was only twelve words but it was the best reply he could have received. He knew how much it took for her to say it.

He used their clasped hands to pull her towards him and wrapped his long arms around her. They kissed and her felt her hands come up to cup his face. He broke the kiss and whispered against her lips, "For real?"

She smiled and replied, "For real."

  
  
The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have a toothache yet from all this fluff? I just want them to be happy, dammit.


End file.
